La boîte à trucs
by Mab202
Summary: Ici seront rassemblés mes drabbles Saint Seiya, écrit soit pour des défis, soit de mon plein gré, avec des thèmes et des ratings variés. Enjoy!
1. Douche écossaise

Titre : La vengeance est une douche qui se prend froide  
Auteur : Mab  
Genre: humour?  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Aphrodite/Deathmask  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Pas na moi, tout à Kurumada

Note: 3ème fic de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 6 variations » (sur le thème « est ce que tu penses à moi? »)

* * *

Ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, Aphrodite soupira d'aise. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche chaude après une rude journée d'entraînement!  
Fredonnant, il attrapa sa bouteille de shampooing, et se mit en devoir d'en étaler consciencieusement sur son abondante chevelure. Il adorait l'odeur de son shampooing, et devait se retenir d'en remettre une dose rien que pour le plaisir de s'enivrer de l'odeur capiteuse. C'en était presque orgasmique.

Un martèlement sonore contre la porte de la salle de bain le sorti brutalement de sa transe olfactive.

"Dis donc ma sirène, tu penses aux autres qui voudraient se doucher aussi?"

Le suédois grogna. Il adorait son amant, vraiment, mais se laver les cheveux faisait partie de ces petits bonheurs réguliers où il détestait par dessus tout être dérangé.

Le martèlement repris.

"Ariel tu t'es noyé dans la douche ou quoi?!"  
"Ca va c'est bon, je finis..."

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Aphrodite dû se résigner à abréger sa douche, et hâta de rincer ses cheveux, puis de se savonner rapidement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le glougloutement de l'eau s'arrêta, et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un nuage de vapeur.

"Tu t'es fait cuire en papillote mon saumon?" ironisa DM en voyant son amant emmitouflé dans son peignoir, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.  
"Fais gaffe à pas te faire ébouillanter mon homard, le rouge ne te va pas au teint" rétorqua Aphrodite d'un ton tout aussi moqueur alors que l'italien entrait dans la salle de bain.

Il eut un petit rire vengeur lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, un glapissement retenti depuis la salle de bain, suivi d'une bordée de jurons en italien.  
Deathmask avait dit qu'il voulait prendre une douche, mais il n'avait jamais précisé qu'elle devait être chaude...

Fin


	2. Un joyeux non anniversaire

Titre : Un joyeux non-anniversaire  
Auteur : Mab  
Genre: mignon  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : AldébaranxAphrodite  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Pas na moi, tout à Kurumada

Note: écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Andromède :) 

****

"Un cadeau...pour moi?"

Le paquet soigneusement emballé de papier coloré et orné d'une énorme rosette en bolduc semblait démesuré entre les mains fines d'Aphrodite. Aldébaran hocha la tête, l'air très satisfait de son coup.

" Vraiment? ...Pour moi?"

" Bien sûr qu'il est pour toi hé banane, y a ton nom marqué dessus!"

Les yeux brillants, Aphrodite resta néanmoins un long moment à regarder le paquet, lissant les rubans et suivant les motifs du papier du bout des doigts. Aldébaran ne le brusqua pas, malgré son impatience grandissante. Il adorait faire des surprises à Aphrodite, et aucuns doutes que celle ci allait beaucoup lui plaire.

Son amant s'attela enfin à déballer l'objet, détachant soigneusement la rosette et les petits morceaux de scotch, et dépliant le papier avec précautions, comme si l'emballage était aussi important que le contenu.

"Ho!"

Le sourire d'Aldébaran gagna au moins 2 centimètres de chaque côté. L'air de pur ravissement enfantin sur le visage d'Aphrodite devant la couverture du livre illustré valait tout l'or du monde.

Deux bras fins se jetèrent soudain à son cou, et il accueillit leur propriétaire entre les siens en riant.

"Merci!"

"J'en déduis que ça te plaît?"

Un hochement de tête enthousiaste lui répondit, et après un bref baiser, Aphrodite quitta ses bras pour reprendre l'album, qu'il avait posé sur la table basse, avant de revenir vers Aldébaran.

"...tu veux le lire avec moi?"

"Viens là"

S'installant confortablement contre l'accoudoir du canapé, il laissa Aphrodite se caler contre lui entre ses jambes, et le regarda caresser la couverture du livre, avant de l'ouvrir religieusement.

"Tu commences?"

Une petite minute s'écoula. Mais là encore, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il fallait lui laisser le temps.

Et enfin...

" Assise à côté de sa soeur, sur la berge devant le plan d'eau, Alice commençait à se sentir épuisée, à force de ne rien faire...."

Et la magie commença.

****


End file.
